Advance Wars 2: Dawn of Liberation
by LordYoyo
Summary: Black Hole has invaded Orange Star, Blue Moon, and Yellow Comet! How will the three allies meet this dangerous threat?


In Macro Land, a new army has swept past the beaches of five countries and are crushing all opposition with their iron fist. Their grip is tightening on the outnumbered enemy armies...  
  
Sturm walked around his headquarters, the palace used by the former Black Hole rulers duringhis absence. His defeat at the hands of advisor Bobby and allied COs had swept him out of military position and gave Black Hole a free hand in democratic rule. Sturm had launched a revolution and disposed of the rulers, seizing all government estates and smashing through the  
  
palace. His armed forces were big. Many supporters hoped to avenge their loss in the Cosmo Land war only years before. They and the Black Hole Robes, under new Commanders Flak, Lash, Adder, and Hawke, have invaded their enemy countries, Orange Star, Blue Moon, Yellow Comet, Green Earth, and Tínja.  
  
"Hawke! Come to me." Sturm called over the transciever to Commander Hawke, who had been sending his aerial, naval, and paratrooping forces towards the archipelago nation of the Tínjan Republic.   
  
A loud tapping noise was heard on the other end, and a voice spoke. "By your command, my lord Sturm."  
  
"How goes the Macro Land invasion?" Sturm did not notice the powerful sweep into all five countries by Hawke's forces.   
  
"Excellent, my Lord. The other COs have just completed their operations." Hawke was referring to Flak, Lash, and Adder's organized invasions of Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet.  
  
"Our objective is clear, is it not?" Sturm asked.  
  
"To establish a base of Black Hole operations here in Wars World." Hawke muttered.  
  
"Yes. Recently, I instigated a great conflict between the countries here. I sought to conquer  
  
them all amidst the unrest. I failed."  
  
"That was in Cosmo Land, was it not, my lord?"  
  
"I will not make the same mistakes again. This time, I will have a base and invade at my leisure. To that end, I need materials and money..."  
  
"Do not worry, my lord. The COs have been given their orders. They will transport all that you desire from the lands they seize."  
  
"Do not fail me."  
  
"Never, my lord."  
  
"Hawke, explain our current situation in Orange Star."  
  
"Commander Nell is far behind in preparations, and we estimate the Orange Star forces to be at 12,000. They are ragged and defeated. Under our 75,000 troops in uniform in the country, we have taken about 90% of it, my lord. Flak has not seen much resistance, and we see no other commanders other than Nell in sight."  
  
"Excellent. In Blue Moon?"  
  
"Blue Moon seems far more prepared than Orange Star, but Lash's forces of 150,000 seem to be blowing General Olaf's Blue Moon forces to rubble. They have about 80,000, but we'll be sweeping the country clean soon. We currently control some 90% of that country as well."  
  
"Very good, Hawke. Yellow Comet?"  
  
"In their islands, Adder has been decimating General Kanbei's forces. Adder has taken all but 10% of their country, and we're sure we can take out the rest in days. Their war-torn army army is down to only approximately 50,000, while we hold 125,000 in the country."  
  
"Excellent. Your invasion of Green Earth?"  
  
"Just as successful, my lord. We've taken just as much of Green Earth. Our 350,000 troops are outnumbering General Eagle's commanding forces, who have 100,000."  
  
"What about our invasion on Tínja to get rid of that Orange Star advisor from the Cosmo Land war?"  
  
"General Bobby, known as General Yoyo?"  
  
"Right, Hawke. We must eliminate his presence by taking out the Tínjan Republic."  
  
"My lord, we have heard from our intel gatherers that the Tínjan Republic has just cleanly split into two countries, the Tínjan Republic and the Tínjan Confederacy. Should we extend a hand to the Confederacy?"  
  
"You will not."  
  
"So if we can eliminate the Tínjan Republic and General Yoyo, we will win this war?"  
  
"Correct, Hawke. Without an Allied advisor, and already with our superior forces in all countries, we will take over at last."  
  
"I will not fail you, my lord. Our invasion of Tínja is underway." 


End file.
